


A Stressful Saturday

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in an hour., It's annoying., It's because for some reason I have trouble finishing things if I don't finish them when I start., Oh I know why..., Why can't I do that more often...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I wasn't planning on posting anything today, nor was  planning this to be the first Klaus fic I make. I was really upset earlier, so I started writing, and here we go. Hope you don't like sad Liz, because she gets happy at the end. (By the way, it's called A Stressful Saturday because Liz is stressed and it is Saturday so there.)





	A Stressful Saturday

    It was a struggle to even get up that morning. If she was being completely honest with herself, the only reason Liz actually went to class is because Amelia made her, not truly noticing how dejected the girl had been lately. Recently, things have just been hard.

    After she parted ways with Amelia, she headed to her class, taking her usual seat. Unlike usual, where she’d be studying the material ahead of time before class started, she just sat there, not uttering a word. A few of her classmates like Elias looked over in concern, but didn’t worry about it much. A quick smile guaranteed that. Inwardly, Liz hoped that today’s class would be taught by Professor Merkulova, as much as she loved her boyfriend, she really didn’t want to be yelled at today. Girlfriend or no, he took teaching very seriously. Fate was not on her side however. Prefect Klaus was the one to wander in the room, his stern gaze piercing through every student in the room. Cursing her luck, Liz pulled out her supplies, wanting to be ready to take notes to avoid facing the Emperor’s wrath. 

    “ As some of you might remember, there was a test a week ago. I’ve personally graded these papers, and I’m appalled at how little many of you seem to care about your grades.” Liz gulped as she looked down. Unlike usual, she wasn’t the only one who struggled with that test. Even Elias seemed to struggle on a few questions. 

    “Since none of you understood the material, we’re going to review it until it’s drilled into your heads. There’ll be a test at the end, and you won’t be allowed to leave until I’ve checked it and deem it acceptable.” With a flick of his wand, a heavy packet filled with words appeared on everyone’s desk. Not a single person bothered to groan, it would only make things worse.

    ………..

    Class had been over for a while now, yet at least half the class was still there. Most of them were generally in the same boat as Liz, having trouble with controlling magic, or they didn’t bother to study at all. Finally finishing her test for the second time, Liz brought it to Prefect Klaus, avoiding eye contact as she handed him the paper. It took him very little time to read over her answers, and he quickly handed it back, not even sparing her a glance.

    “This is honestly pathetic Hart, how do you expect to even graduate if you can’t even pass a makeup test?” Liz doesn’t even remember it happening. What she heard from one of the others later on is that she just left the room, face unreadable.

\----------------------------

“Hart. HART!” He watched as Liz simply left the room, not uttering a single word. He thought about what he said, and would’ve punched himself if the other students weren’t here. They were chattering about, some concerned for the girl while others praised her for just leaving. 

“Class dismissed, you’ll all finish the test tomorrow after class instead, now go.” Most, if not all of the students rushed out glad for the opportunity to escape. Klaus himself ran out of the room, looking for wherever Liz went.

It didn’t take long to find her. He had passed the greenhouse when he heard her voice. It was muffled, but there. He silently opened the door, and saw her alone, hunched over one of the benches. The only sounds she emitted could only be one thing…

“... Liz?” He walked closer, and the girl turned around in fear. There was no mistaking it now, she was crying. Her normally cheery face was red from tears, and she made futile attempts to wipe the snot from her nose, looking away once again.

“O-oh, hello Klaus… I-I’m sorry I just left class without permission, I don’t know what came over me!” They both knew that her attempts to hide her feeling were a wasted effort. Klaus sat next to her on the bench, and simply enveloped Liz in a tight hug. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but that seemed to be enough at the moment. She stopped trying to hide it, and simply sobbed into his chest. She was talking, but he couldn’t quite understand her, instead of trying to (he’d just ask her again later), he simply muttered some comforting words, rubbing her back in a reassuring manner.

After a while, Liz had finally calmed down enough to talk properly. She pulled out her handkerchief, and dabbed her eyes to get rid of her remaining tears.

“Liz… I shouldn’t have made that comment, about not graduat-”

“No… No, it wasn’t just that Klaus. I know you didn’t mean it but… I’ve just been having a hard time lately.” Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his warm embrace. She blew her nose before continuing.

“Before… Before, I just struggled to make good grades. Now, I’m struggling just to keep a ‘C’ average. What doesn’t help is that… Some of the students talk bad about me behind my back, but I can still hear them, about my grades, and how I make anyone I work with look bad… It makes me wonder… If… If I…” Tears started streaming down her face again as she struggled to finish.

“If I should even be here! S-sometimes, I think everyone would be better off if… If I just dissapeared!”

He felt angry. No, anger wasn’t enough to describe what he was feeling. It was already bad enough that she was upset at herself, but someone else hurting his Bunnyhead?! They should thank their god that Klaus wouldn’t be able to do anything without serious repercussions. Despite his anger, he knew he needed to focus on making Liz feel better. He held her face between his hands, and looked straight into her bright red eyes.   
“Liz, look at me.” She struggled to do so for a while, but eventually she managed to lock her gaze onto his.

“I am incredibly sorry.” Confusion came across on her features.

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong…”

“No, I did. You shouldn’t be struggling with your work, especially since I’ve been teaching you. I assumed that you were struggling because you were being lazy. I should’ve considered, no, I should have known that I have been doing something wrong. I know how hard of a worker you really are.”

“E-even so… I’ve been making you two look ba-”

“Trust me, you can’t make me look any worse to the student body that I already make myself look. As for Elias, do you really think he’s that shallow to care about what they think?”

“... N-no… I guess not.”

“Also, Liz… Please, never, ever say that again… About wanting to disappear.” She looked as if she wanted to say something, but Klaus cut her off, not wanting to hear it. His large hands enveloped hers, and he leaned his head to connect with hers, eyes shut in thought.

“ If you were to disappear… I don’t think I’d be able to handle it, at least not in a healthy way. I’m… I’m sorry if that sounds bad, I’m not good with words, but… Before you, I figured I could live my life by myself. I felt as if that was the only way I could live. Now… I can’t even fathom the idea.”

“K-Klaus…” This time, it was Klaus who was cut off, as Liz hugged him once more, the force enough to make the two lovers fall off the bench. Liz started to apologize, worried that she had ruined the moment, but all her fears vanished once she head the deep, booming (and rare) laugh of her Emperor. Liz tried to get up, but he simply pulled her back down into his embrace, firmly entrapping her.

“K-Klaus! What if someone walks i-”

“Let them, I don’t care. If you don’t mind, I’d just like to stay like this for a while, my little Bunnyhead.” At the use of the nickname, her face flushed red (how can one girl be so cute?), but she snuggled further into him.

“I’d like that, my Emperor.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname.

“You know, when they say it, it’s the most annoying thing. When you say it though… It gives a man ideas.”

“I already ruined the moment once Klaus, please don’t ruin it again.” After another hearty laugh from the two, they simply relaxed, simply enjoying each other’s presence, not a single thought running through each other’s mind…

Well, except for thinking of a punishment for those pathetic excuse of students.

The Emperor never forgets, nor does he forgive.


End file.
